Parity
by Us Odd Ones
Summary: Mail Jeevas was the third smartest child in Wammy's house. A place which originally was an orphanage for gifted children. To entertain whoever L's true successor may be, Mail left behind something when he died. Which, as hoped; became someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**This font is used for author's notes: This fiction is written by 'Danielle' of 'Us Odd Ones' (yes, we are actually 3 different people) who wants to give you a small note before you read or get irritated due to predictions. NO, THEY DO NOT MAKE OUT IN THE CLOSET or something like that. This is a built and developed story, and will not start with any real romance. There will be no hint of romance for a bit, so I can actually build everything up and have a real plot.**_

_**~I mean no offense to one-shots that start with romance. Since you are One-shots! Not full-fledged stories and plots!~**_

_**This note will be continued at the end of this 'chapter'**_

* * *

The door is smooth, painted white. It doesn't glow, maybe a glow would be... Comforting. Yes, comforting. Though the glow of my phone will have to do. It emanates a dull light, giving me a look into the room which lies outside the wooden door. A sparse and dimly lit apartment. Two small chairs. One wooden and facing the television. The other is a black office chair, one of the padded adjustable ones with wheels. It stands by a giant desk with a large computer monitor, paired with a small and smooth black keyboard. The most intimidating thing I see is at the right side of my screen. A...

Man. But I don't really like that title.

An Ex. Detective, donning a light grey shirt and loose pair of jeans. I want to scrape my nail against the door, and just wait until it is pushed open gently as he calls security to drag me away from his room, and put me back in mine. Instead, I try to replay events that led me here. Maybe I will look calm when he come in. On my phone, completely calm. apologising sincerely when I notice that he has found me. I am pretty sure that the idea is stupid, but I'm past caring.

I am Alexis Xanders. College student. Nineteen, almost twenty years old. I am in Tokyo, Japan instead of home in Portland, Oregon. I am taking a semester abroad to study art here. I am here with my friend, Nicole Thomson, who is here to study technology. We settled in our apartment earlier today. Niki left for groceries. I left to explore.

I saw people..

I blink and sit down, curling up with my back against the wall. Next I went back upstairs and found Niki.

No. I'm skipping things and I know it. Maybe I could... Take a nap. Have a dream that finishes this business up. Because this is a dream, just one that has continued through many nights for years. One that has turned into a nightmare, never to be finished. Because if this wasn't all a dream, Light would have to be alive.

He isn't.

He can't be.

So, I would wake up later to Nicole staring at me and scolding me because I was sleeping, and she had plans of... Going on the internet. And she 'needed' me for this. Probably hoping to tell me about the newest memes and edits on tumblr that she's discovered. I can't wait for that to happen. I just can't wait...

But that isn't happening. That won't be happening for a while. Not until I get out. Not until I fix this, I finish all of this. Because I can't wait to tell. Maybe, just maybe, they would notice me. That was what I used to think, in highschool when the case started. I was practically an obsessive fangirl, one that didn't quite realize what she was watching. That long and lost fangirl had made her way back out with the help of some prodding by Nicole. Because Niki thinks I like him. So she had us follow him so she could be some creeper, just how she likes it, and I had a chance to run into him. I don't 'like' him, I was shocked. Not by any amazing looks, because he doesn't have those. I was shocked because he was dead, and I saw him die. Then, after years under that impression, I find that he is alive. _Who wouldn't be shocked..?_

I refocus on my phone. The door to the outside of the apartment is unchanged, but L is no longer visible. It's because he didn't walk out of the apartment, he went further in.

A sliver of light appears in the closet.

* * *

_**Smallest chapter ever. I will make sure the others are longer, the intro to the story didn't need all that much, though. Comments and follows are EXTEREMELY motivating, so if you get the chance to comment PLEASE do.**_


	2. Chapter 2

All he does is look at me. Tilting his head and giving me those big eyes he gives before he questions someone when they do something surprising. Like if someone kissed him on the cheek or did something friendly. He doesn't look hostile at all, which doesn't make sense. I broke into his room, why wouldn't he be absolutely furious? Right now, he should be completely shocked, closing the door again and calling someone up to take me away. Then, he should question me before the guard comes up and tell them that everything is okay before they actually try getting me in trouble. Then they will silently drag me out, and L will continue his questioning when he sees me next. I will say that I didn't mean to break into _his_ apartment, I was looking for a friends. Apologise sincerely and be on my way. L will eventually leave with Light, and I will be done with this.

Done with this dream forever. This is my dream, so I can control it. Can't I..?

Stupid me, lying to myself. This is real, this is life, and I need to accept it all. So I speak up "Uhm... Hello?"

"What brings you over here?"

"The view?"

He reaches for my phone, held in front of my chest, I dropped down onto there once he walked in. I pull it away "If you saw what is on my phone, then my previous statement would be extremely awkward. If you do end up finding out what is on here, please understand I did not mean it in _that _way.." I glance at my phone and press the red phone icon, ending the call. Causing his computer to make that one sound it makes when you log on, off, and end a call. A sound I had forgotten.

"...Shit..." I mumble, looking straight at him expectantly. His eyes trial from mine for a second.

"I assume you don't want to be reported, yes?" he asks, tilting his head and leaning towards me.

"That would be nice.."

"Then you will be staying here, you can sleep on the couch. There is a pull out mattress. Once you text your roommate the phone will be gone"

"I.. what?"

"So you aren't reported, you can stay. If you leave, I ask them to watch the footage of you coming in"

"Understood. To the least could I sneak in and get clothes for tomorrow and that stuff..?"

"No, now text the roommate and then I get the phone" he gives me a small glare and wanders to his laptop, calling me back. My phone rings for a few seconds but is quickly silenced. He only needed clarification, and that is what he got. Resisting anything doesn't make sense at this point, so I text Nicole that I will be gone for a little bit, I found an inn by a beautiful view of a lake. I also told her to leave my things outside the door at 9:00 pm, so I can get them before they are needed. A few minutes before I tell L I'm on my period? No, I can use that later, in a situation he may actually believe. I can find a way out. I got in, I can escape and bring something back in.

"What do I call you..?" I ask, handing out my phone as he takes it gently, holding it with two fingers and scanning it thoughtfully.

"Aiden"

"That's new."

"Hm?" he looks at me with some curiosity. I expected for there to be little reaction, but I was hoping for a bit more...

"First person I met named Aiden. I have met an "Alden" and others, but not an Aiden. Isn't that a biblical name or something?"

"I have no clue.." he puts the phone down and sits in his chair, I sit in the closet. Here comes the questioning.

"I'm Alex"


End file.
